Sonic the hedgehog 2SHOTS
by CustardKitty
Summary: 2shots of sonic characters! Mostly Silver and Blaze :3 please enjoy!


Visiting

Silver looked at the directions Blaze had given him. The Sol dimension was complex! No matter, if it meant seeing Blaze and spending time alone with her, he would do anything.

He threw blinked and a portal to the Sol dimension as Blaze promised was right on time. He stepped through and found himself floating above seas, an island lay ahead with a big boat by it. Silver looked at the map, "this is my destination." He tightened his backpack and went in hot for a landing.

He landed with a splash into the ocean- just his feet. "Ahoy there mate!" He heard a young girls Australian voice. He floated over, "oy! Ya must be Silver! Blaze told me about you! Your fourteen like her right?! I'm eleven years old! An' that's only three years away from fourteen!" Silver felt a bit overwhelmed. "D-do you know where Blaze is?" The young raccoon nodded. "She feeding some chaos in the back of our lil hut!"

"I'm Marine by the way!" Silver nodded as they made their way to Blaze. Instead of her original uniform she was wearing a purple blouse and white leggings. Marine jumped up and down. "Oy! Blaze!" She cheered. Blaze turned around, "Silver!" She said, her ears pointed up and her tail wasn't flicking.

"Come inside!" She chimed. Marine went into her room, "she lives with you?" Silver asked and Blaze nodded. "I can't recall the first time we met... But I know that she was nine and I was twelve." Silver looked at the pictures on the wall of the two. "So, do you have any family?" He questioned. "Yes, but unfortunately I'm running away from them." She said.

Silver looked at her in shock. "Why?" She sighed. "When I turned ten I was a very serious girl in my fire training. But when my mother said I was to be engaged at the age of twelve and married when I was sixteen- I ran away." Silver thought for a moment, to be married at sixteen? That sounded rough.

She led him into her room and opened a small box. "Here's my crown. It still fits me, in the middle is a fire ruby." Marine opened her door, "y'all have fun doin whatevs y'all are doin. I'm out to sea!" She grinned.

As the week went by Silver left, Blaze smiled with a wave goodbye and went for a walk. The beach was peaceful and serene. Marine was running to catch up with the princess when she suddenly saw fire guards jump at Blaze and knock her out. "Crikey!" She cried and ran back to their hut.

She rushed into Blazes room and grabbed the sol emerald scepter. She focused her thoughts on Silver and warped. "SILVER! Silver! Silver..." She felt herself overheating- and the last thing she saw was fire.

Blaze looked up at her mother with a hiss, "I know exactly what this is about."

Silver shook the young raccoon. "Marine! Marine!" He said. "Help!" She immediately cried after stirring. "Silver! Blaze was kidnapped by a band of fire guards! They mustave taken her back to the fire kingdom! Me and my coconut crew can't do nothin without ya!" Marine sniffles. Silver processed what she was saying, "alright! Lead the way."

After a few days on the ocean tornado, they found fire palace territory. Marine made it clear for her crew to stay on the ship while she and Silver went to rescue the princess.

Blaze stood in cuffs infront of the queen. "I refuse!" The cat infront of her looked frazzled. "But Blaze! If you do not marry the palace will fall!" Blaze hissed, "I'm only fourteen, I refuse and I will keep my freedom." Her mom sighed.

"Oi! You! Yes you! You ugly old purple meanie queenie!" The Queen turned and saw Marine standing with Silver. "I demand you to release her and I'll come nicely." The Queen tisked and rolled her eyes. "Your just a raccoon. Your nothing against my fire warriors." They shot fire at her and she ducked with Silver. "Oi! Yer shootin at a telekinetic hedgehog and an eleven year old lassie!" She shouted.

They fired again and she put it out with water. "Ya ever heard of the raccoon water tribe? We're [CENSORED] water benders!" She said dropping water on the rest. Silver was about to use his powers but was tackled by a guard, Marine was tackled and held down.

The soaked Queen hissed. "Blaze, if you want your annoying friends to live you will have to agree to my terms." She said. Blaze looked up with her negotiation face. "When I turn eighteen I'll get married." She stated taking her mother by surprise. "When I'm eighteen which is four years from now. The only way that's happening is if you let my friends go." Her mom thought for a moment.

"Let them go. Alright. My messenger will retrieve you four years. I'll begin the arrangements at once- but for now. Live in peace and have freedom." She said.

Silvers thoughts overcame him, Blaze getting married?


End file.
